In present day power tools, users may control tool output through the use of an input switch. This can be in the form of a digital switch in which the user turns the tool on with full output by pressing a button and turns the tool off by releasing the button. More commonly, it is in the form of an analog trigger switch in which the power delivered to the tool's motor is a function of trigger travel. In both of these configurations, the user grips the tool and uses one or more fingers to actuate the switch. The user's finger must travel linearly along one axis to control a rotational motion about a different axis. This makes it difficult for the user to directly compare trigger travel to output rotation and to make quick speed adjustments for finer control.
Another issue with this control method is the difficulty in assessing joint tightness. As a joint becomes tighter, the fastener becomes more reluctant to move farther into the material. Because the tool motor attempts to continue spinning while the output shaft slows down, a reactionary torque can be felt in the user's wrist as the user increases bias force in an attempt to keep the power tool stationary. In this current arrangement, the user must first sense tightness with the wrist before making the appropriate control adjustment with the finger.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.